Doré Lyra Tyto
History Doré Lyra Tyto. Within her family, she was an oddity. The rest of her relatives were either unscrupulous or downright dangerous. It was clear very early on that Lyra wasn't 'endowed' with the same talents as the rest of her family. She was much too peaceful. They accepted her, but not a single one of them could understand her. As Doré grew up, she learnt why. Half of her family engaged in illegal activities. The other half was walking a fine line along it. Due to the dynamics of her relatives, she quickly realised what she wanted to do. More than once someone had returned with an injury. She would become a doctor. They were stunned by her choice, but were none the less happy to see her chasing a goal. Her education began as soon as she was old enough to gain entry to the school of her choice. This was when Lyra learnt of the harsher side of society. Faunus where often looked down upon. Herself included. The White Fang gave her a chance to voice her opinion. She joined several protests, encouraged by the action they were taking to promote better treatment. Very quickly she realised how little the protests did. Doré maintained contact with the White Fang, but afterwards she did little more than admit she had been a part of them. For the rest of her education in the school, she worked just as hard to prove herself as a person as she did a student. Gradually she earned the respect of her peers, some of them grudgingly. At the age of twenty five, Lyra was a fully qualified doctor. What she did not have however, was a job. She had done more than enough to prove herself but her family name was tainting her chances. Her father had been caught in the middle of a murder. Lyra was loath to leave her family behind, but her future depended on it. Two weeks later she was leaving Atlas, on her way to Vale. It took her some time to get back on track. With the huge change in her life, things were going slowly. Gradually, she began to fit in. Then her life took yet another nose dive. Openly supportive of the White Fang, their sudden change impacted her greatly. Quietly fired, Lyra was even more quietly shoved out of the medical community. Things were crumbling around her, threatening to bury her in the rubble. Until she got a most interesting letter. One Professor Ozpin offered her a job, at Beacon Academy. She was nothing less than stunned. Somewhat over qualified to play the part of a school nurse, she didn't think twice about the position. Upon her arrival though, she understood her role was quite different from what she expected. Huntsmen and huntresses frequented Beacon just as much as the students did. There was no doubt plenty of work at times. Five years later, she was still working for Beacon. Doré found it to be a very rewarding profession. Appearance A doctor at heart, Lyra keeps her appearance simple. A simple knee length steel blue dress is worn underneath a lab coat, with heels matching the dress. Somewhat casual, but still professional enough for work. Long cream coloured hair reaches down mid-back, held away from her face by a white headband. Golden brown feathers are mixed in with her hair close to her skull, ensuring her hair falls the way it does. Weapons and Skills Weapons Somewhat inaccurate. Lyra doesn't actually have a weapon, she is however excellent with scalpels and knives. When she is in a situation which requires her to engage in combat, she will make do with what is available. This often means Lyra is using a scalpel from her medical kit. She is far from a dangerous opponent, but her knowledge of human and Grimm anatomy ensures she isn't completely vulnerable. Skills and abilities Lyra has an extensive knowledge in the medical field, primarily for administering treatment for injured patients. Due to her excessive learning, she does not have a large amount of practical experience, but makes up for it in dedication and perseverance. Add to this her position at Beacon and Lyra receiving some minor combat training, she is an excellent candidate for medical responses in hazardous environments. One talent was passed down from her family. The natural skill to be completely silent. Unless Lyra actively aims to make a noise, she usually doesn't. Semblance: Overflow The true talent of Lyra's. Her semblance Is very passive, but extremely useful. When active, it magnifies her aura into one of three specific ways. The first is self contained, simply enhancing the efficiency of her aura. The second has limited potential, but interesting applications. This magnifies her aura's energy, before expelling it out away from her body in such a way that anyone in close proximity will receive this generated energy for a short time. And the third and most useful of the uses is direct contact. With skin contact, the aura energy magnification is much more efficient. While the energy is not as potent as their own and only lasts for a short time, this heavy boost can make a different in many situations. Lyra typically uses it when a patient is in need of extreme healing, as it can be very exhausting. That is not the only option with skin contact however. If the person in question resists her semblance, the opposite effect occurs. Rather than boost their aura, it forces itself over it. This method rapidly consumes Lyra's own energy, making it very risky. But in most cases the magnification of her own energy can overwhelm another's before her's is totally depleted. She is always worn out by the experience though, even if she is successful. Personality Something of a motherly figure, Lyra is nothing if not kind person. Despite coming from a family of killers, thieves and scoundrels, she is a very peaceful soul. Not that she is against bodily harm, Doré simply prefers to avoid it herself. Inflicting pain is not what she does. Fixing it, however, is what she takes pride in. Genuinely wanting to help people is why she became a doctor, and even though she had to fight for acceptance along the way, she is proud of her heritage. But racism does bother her greatly. Lyra is capable of ignoring or accepting that part of people, but cannot avoid the sadness it causes her. It did make her look for the positive side of life after troubling her for a time. While not everyone will accept her for who she is, by proving she is above the abuse and slander, Doré can proudly claim what not all faunus can. A quiet and peaceful life in a position of respect. Trivia *Doré is French for golden brown. Gallery Lyra Turnaround.png|Credit to Flora Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development